The invention relates to a method of transferring images from a master pattern to a surface of a carrier using an intermediate carrier, comprising: copying the image of the master pattern onto a foil or film intermediate carrier, wherein the image transferred to the intermediate carrier is formed by a material selected from the group consisting of toners and pigments; and further comprising: transferring the material forming the image on the intermediate carrier onto a treated surface of the carrier under the action of heat and pressure.